


Брак по любви

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Плохое дело браком не назовут [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Forced Marriage, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Uncle/Nephew Incest, past dubious consent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Персиваль любит Тесея.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Male Character(s), Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Series: Плохое дело браком не назовут [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835185
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Брак по любви

— Я даже не знаю, кого из нас убьет твой отец… отцы, — сокрушенно сказал Ньют и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Меня, разумеется. Ты же не думаешь, что я позволю им тронуть тебя?

— Я вообще-то шутил. — Ньют заинтересованно и с легкой тревогой приподнял над подушкой лохматую сильнее обычного голову.

— А я - серьезно. — Его тезка, с такими же веснушками и лохматой шевелюрой, только черной, состроил суровую физиономию опытного альфы, но в зеленых глазах все равно плясали неукротимые смешинки. — В конце концов, это я тебя соблазнил, мне и нести ответственность.

— Как насчет не говорить им ничего? — вяло предложил Ньют, хотя знал: с упрямым характером Ньютона идея заранее обречена на провал.

Ньютон выгнул бровь, разом сделавшись похожим на Персиваля Грейвза, и вместо ответа принялся гладить его по плечам. Успокаивающе, расслабляюще. Возбуждающе. Ньют уронил голову, застонал и перестал о чем-либо думать.

***

— Когда я отправлял тебя путешествовать, я допускал, что ты вернешься домой с омегой. Но…

— Но ты и представить не мог, с кем именно, — закончил Ньют за него, и Персиваль усмехнулся.

— Мягко сказано, Ньют. Вы родственники.

— С каких пор старушка-Англия возражает против авункулярных браков?

— Где ты набрался таких слов? — изумился Персиваль, с трудом припоминая, что Ньют щегольнул старым обозначением браков между родственниками разных поколений, в особенности между дядей и племянником. И тут его настигло второе озарение: — Брак, Ньют? Не слишком ли рано ты задумался? Тебе всего двадцать два.

— Нет. — Ньют чуть наклонил голову к плечу, совсем как делал Тесей, давая понять, что Персиваль может сколько угодно изворачиваться, но Тесей для себя все решил. — Однако, если пожелаешь, могу высказать несколько аргументов, почему именно Ньют и почему это не такая безумная идея, как кажется на первый взгляд.

Легкий сюрреализм происходящего наводил на мысль, что Персиваль всего лишь выпил лишку и сейчас просто дремлет перед камином в ожидании, когда алкогольная дымка спадет с глаз. Но нет, все было реально и перед ним сидел его собственный, очень серьезно настроенный сын.

— Что ж, давай послушаем, — благодушно согласился Персиваль, стараясь не выдать раньше времени, что уже со всем согласен и, разумеется, поддержит, и если Ньют… то есть Ньютон… то есть Ньют-старший не возражает, то останется лишь порадоваться за них.

— Во-первых, — степенно начал Ньют, подражая то ли кому-то из дедов, то ли самому Персивалю, — этот брак еще сильнее упрочит связи в нашем холдинге. Одинокий Ньют остается слабым местом — если бы он заключил брак с кем-то неподходящим, чужой альфа получил бы право претендовать на часть активов. Наш союз исключит подобную угрозу.

Персиваль одобрительно кивнул. Хороший аргумент. Хоть и не слишком приятно слушать пародию на самого себя из уст недавнего подростка.

— Во-вторых, — ободренный, чуть живее продолжил Ньют, — в нашем роду не так много близкородственных браков, чтобы нам стоило волноваться за детей.

Еще один хороший аргумент. Вырождение грозило в первую очередь тем, кто постоянно практиковал кровосмесительные союзы. Ньюту и Ньюту-старшему достаточно будет подстраховки в виде укрепляющих зелий, и беды можно не ждать.

— В-третьих, у нас не такая большая разница в возрасте. Ньют старше всего на пять лет. Совсем как у вас с отцом.

Традиционно считалось, что старше должен быть альфа, а не омега, но разница действительно не была такой уж шокирующей. Персиваль хмыкнул, принимая и этот аргумент.

— В-четвертых, дедуля Арсей перестанет на каждых посиделках ворчать, что у него только один нормальный сын. Честное слово, я выучил его речь наизусть. И очень хочу забыть!

Персиваль фыркнул, не сдерживаясь, но комментировать не стал.

— И я его люблю, отец, — резким скачком перешел от иронии к всепоглощающей убежденности Ньют. — Очень.

Персиваль смотрел на сына и видел — себя, Тесея… надежду. Надежду на то, что у Ньюта — у Ньютов — все сложится совсем иначе. Счастливо.

— В таком случае нужно определиться с датой, — заключил он. В груди щемило нежностью и легкой завистью. — И, Ньют. Я за вас рад.

***

— Как тебя угораздило? — вздохнул Тесей. — Ты же клялся всеми богами, что никогда не свяжешься с альфой.

Ньют тоже вздохнул, раздумывая, ответить ли честно. Недолго, впрочем. Они с Тесеем никогда друг другу не врали.

— Ты будешь очень потрясен, если я скажу, что он слишком напоминает мне тебя? — мрачновато, беспомощно улыбнулся он.

Тесей озадаченно моргнул и всмотрелся в брата с новым пониманием. Ньют родился поздно, всего за несколько лет до совершеннолетия Тесея, и толком они познакомились только тогда, когда он в пятнадцать лет появился на пороге их лондонской квартиры с чемоданом в руке. Ньют попросил пожить у них, пока не определится, куда ехать дальше, и пока его не перестанут искать так активно, что с выездом из страны будут однозначные проблемы. У Тесея тогда горло перехватило от ужаса. Почему Ньюта принесло именно к ним? Что скажет и, главное, сделает Персиваль?

Однако катастрофы не случилось. Персиваль молча внимательно выслушал, предложил чувствовать себя как дома и вызвал Скамандера-старшего по каминной связи. Для Тесея до сих пор оставалось тайной, о чем они говорили, но час спустя Персиваль заявил, что все уладил и Ньют может отправляться в любой момент. Но лучше пусть поживет с ними, успокоится, решит, чего действительно хочет, и составит хотя бы примерный план на будущее.

Ньют, не заставший толком начала отношений Тесея с Персивалем, ничего не заподозрил и не заметил соткавшейся с его внезапным появлением напряженной атмосферы. Он с благодарностью согласился и почти месяц жил у них.

Все оказалось куда радужнее, чем рисовал в воображении Тесей. Ньют не докучал никому в доме, к тому же он хорошо поладил со своим племянником. И все же предпочитал проводить время с братом. Опыт оказался очень новым, заставил Тесея по-другому взглянуть на родственные отношения и сильно пожалеть, что его сын будет лишен такой родной близости. За себя тоже было грустно — он, оказывается, столько упустил в жизни Ньюта, — но Тесей быстро наверстывал.

До тех пор ему выпадало не так уж много шансов побыть хорошим старшим братом, разве что на обязательных семейных торжествах. Весь месяц Тесей очень старался не ударить в грязь лицом. Возможно, перестарался.

Но сейчас это уже не имело значения, и он только покачал головой.

— Знаешь, я на самом деле совсем не удивлен. — Тесей потер переносицу. — По крайней мере, я могу быть уверен, что он сделает тебя счастливым. Иначе лично оборву ему уши.

— А меня предупреждать не будешь? — засмеялся Ньют. — «Не вздумай разбить ему сердце» и все такое?

— Ты, надеюсь, прекрасно понимаешь все сам. Ты все-таки старше. — Тесей хмыкнул и, поколебавшись, все-таки признался: — Я тебе немного завидую.

Ньют проницательно взглянул ему в глаза и осторожно сказал:

— Может, вам поговорить? Ньют мне доказывает, что Персиваль тебя любит.

— Он ребенок, Ньют, — резче, чем следовало, отрубил Тесей и провел рукой по лицу. — Не стоит принимать близко к сердцу его слова. Ему, конечно же, хочется видеть счастливых родителей, которые друг друга любят. Но это не значит, что он объективен или, тем более, прав.

— Я сделаю вид, что ты только что не назвал моего альфу ребенком. — Ньют смешно поморщился. — И знаешь, насчет тебя он ничего подобного не утверждал. Так ли он необъективен, Тесей?

— Необъективен, — тише, едва слышно сказал Тесей и покачал головой. — Это бессмысленный разговор, Ньют. Нас с Персивалем с самого начала связывали только деловые отношения. Можно сказать, что у него своя жизнь, у меня своя. Мы супруги, родители, иногда союзники — но не более того. И давай лучше обсудим свадьбу.

Ньют покивал с пониманием и выбрался из кресла.

— Обязательно обсудим. После того, как вы поговорите.

Тесей перевел холодеющий — хотя с чего бы? — взгляд туда же, куда смотрел Ньют. У дальнего стеллажа библиотеки неловко, не зная, куда себя деть, топтался Ньют-младший, а рядом, облокотившись на стеллаж, с непроницаемым выражением лица стоял Персиваль.

— Не ты один любишь подслушивать, — без капли раскаяния пояснил он. — Ньют, Ньют… Кхм. Ньютон, Ньют, подумайте над датой, местом и списком гостей. Завтра займёмся деталями.

— Хорошо! — Их сын, кажется, готов был провалиться сквозь землю. — Хорошего вечера, мы ушли! — попрощался он и, схватив Ньюта за руку, сбежал из библиотеки.

— Кого из них ты назвал Ньютоном? — неловко улыбнулся Тесей, не зная, о чем говорить — и стоит ли.

— Есть разница? — Персиваль выгнул бровь.

— Нет. Не думаю.

Персиваль кивнул, отлепился от стеллажа и занял место Ньюта в кресле напротив.

— Союзники, Тесей. Это все?

— Это немало.

— Это немного.

— Ты понимаешь, что отношения придется строить заново? — с бьющимся в горле и висках сердцем спросил Тесей. Персиваль перед ним был спокоен, только магия отзывалась вокруг тревожной вибрацией.

— Наш сын вырос. Можем позволить себе риск.

— Можем позволить еще одного, — тихо признался Тесей, замирая, как будто с метлы падал.

Но магия вокруг ластилась к коже и готова была поддержать, и в свободном падении вдруг перестало быть страшно.

— Сколько захочешь, Тесей. Решение за тобой.

…и вдруг оказалось, что они падают вместе.

Тесей улыбнулся. И протянул руку.


End file.
